


Stiles Stilinski: Your In-Flight Entertainment

by MellytheHun



Series: Stiles Stilinski: Your In-Flight Entertainment [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Airline Workers, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Flight Attendant Stiles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pilot Derek, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristsune on Tumblr sent me this prompt: could you write a little Sterek for me? Pretty please? Derek is a pilot, and Stiles is a flight attendant. Stiles bothers Derek ever 5 minutes, possibly brought some rubber snakes on a plane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski: Your In-Flight Entertainment

"No."

Mr. Argent sighs, “I’m sorry, Derek, but Jackson won’t keep Stiles on his plane anymore. The kid needs straightening up. You could be good for him.”

Derek scowls, “All I’ve heard are horror stories about rubber snakes falling from overhead compartments and travel size bottles of liquor being juggled. I’m not a pilot for wayward stewards either.”

"I know, but give it a shot, Derek," Mr. Argent encourages, "We can’t fire him. Whenever people leave reviews on the flight line, it’s about how amazing and fun their flight attendant was. If you can whip some sense into him - "

"Fine," Derek growls, pointing, "But if he gets in my way, I’m kicking him off and laying blame directly on you."

Mr. Argent nods solemnly and says, “I understand.”

+

"Hello, flight 313, how are you all feeling this afternoon?" Stiles asks pleasantly over his mic.

Derek spares a glance to his copilot, Boyd and Boyd shrugs, looking harmlessly curious.

Derek can hear some murmurs from the full plane beyond his closed door. Over the speakers, he hears Stiles’ voice go uncharacteristically smooth,

"Good, good, so, before take-off, I’m just gonna run through some exit and emergency plans that will be easily and immediately forgotten in the case of any real emergency."

There’s some laughter and Derek rolls his eyes and starts tapping at buttons while Stiles continues with normal instructions. Eventually, Derek hears him say,

"And then you have the brave and kind folks sitting by the emergency exit side doors, who will definitely have their hands full in the event of a horrifying downward spiral, so if you need to swoon or faint, feel free to do so directly into my manly arms."

There’s more laughter and Derek glares at Boyd when he hears him snort.

+

"You want any coffee?" Stiles asks politely.

Derek is just walking into the pilot’s cabin, inexplicably nervous when Stiles approaches him. He blames it on hearing so many stories of Stiles spilling things directly onto the pilots he works for. He definitely does not blame it on Stiles’ tight pants.

"Uhm, yeah. I take a lot of sugar, no cream."

"Dark and sweet, just like Boyd!" Stiles grins.

Derek rolls his eyes and flinches when Stiles comes into the cockpit with a mug of hot coffee for him. It’s perfect and Stiles doesn’t spill any on him, just sets it in his hand with a smile. It makes Derek feel wrong-footed and a little anxious.

Then he hears Stiles’ voice over the speakers,

"Hello, Dallas flight 459, we have the next four hours to grow to deeply resent one another, so make sure to buckle in and open up your emergency step-by-step guides so you can follow along and fully understand what my interpretive dance is about."

+

During a flight to Phoenix, Derek is rubbing at his temples to ease away a frequent headache when he hears Stiles’ voice come online. It’s low, seductive and silky.

"Good evening, Phoenix flight 280," Stiles pauses when some voice murmurs a response to him and he chuckles, "Mmm, yes, good evening to you too, ma’am. Just wanted to let you fine folks know we have reached cruising altitude and will be turning down the cabin lights in order to help you relax and to enhance the physical appearances of your flight crew."

Boyd audibly chuckles at that and Derek glares at him.

"What?" Boyd smiles, "He’s funny."

Derek just rubs at his head and sighs exhaustedly.

+

"What are you doing."

"Handstand," Stiles answers, blood filling his face and floppy hair touching the dirty carpet.

Crew members Allison and Lydia are giggling at Stiles and when Boyd steps on the plane behind Derek, he mutters,

"Hey, that’s pretty impressive."

” _Thank you_ ,” Stiles grins, “At least _someone_ appreciates my many talents.”

"I’d appreciate you getting to work," Derek grumbles.

Lydia boos at his back as he walks into the cockpit. As soon as he shuts the door, he hears the dull thud of Stiles’ body hitting the floor and the ruckus of a tray being knocked off something.

+

Being in the cockpit, Derek doesn’t see a lot of the chaos Stiles wreaks. He hears thumps, plastic and glasses breaking and sometimes a muffled vocal noise, but otherwise, he remains blissfully unaware. He likes it that way. He owns a cat at home, so he’s sort of used to hearing unidentifiable disarray going on at all hours.

When he has lunch with Jackson at the terminal before a flight one day, Jackson asks him how having Stiles on board has been.

"A few broken liquor bottles here and there, gets too chummy with passengers, easily distracted by small children, but otherwise not too bad. You had me scared for a minute that he was going to be a real nightmare."

"He _was_ a nightmare!” Jackson insists, “You mean he hasn’t clogged your toilet? Accidentally burned off your tie? Spilled hot coffee into your lap? No free range tarantulas have been found in the cockpit?”

"What?" Derek chokes, "No, absolutely not, no. Did he do those things to you?"

"Tch," Jackson sneers, looking off at people boarding another flight, "Sounds like he just likes you."

Derek blushes a little, thinking of the way Stiles’ pants hug his ass and legs, how his shoes always shine and his smile is always impossibly brighter. He shrugs, wondering if maybe that’s true.

+

But Stiles is still annoying.

When Derek tells him to warn the passengers that they’re about to be flying through a storm, Stiles announces,

"Evening, folks, your pal Stiles here to give you a head’s up that we’ll be experiencing some turbulence soon, because I just double-dog-dared Captain Hale into doing a barrel roll in this - "

Derek immediately cuts into the speakers from the cockpit while Boyd is laughing next to him and interrupts,

"Stiles — hello, this is your Captain speaking — "

"AND THIS IS YOUR FLIGHT ATTENDANT YELLING — " Stiles shouts.

Derek scrunches his eyes closed in aggravation as the laughter gets louder from the cabin and the headache pounding through his forehead grows stronger. 

+

During a red-eye flight to Miami, Stiles takes the mic at around 2am and mumbles sleepily over the cabin,

"Miami flight 455, you just _get_ me, you know? You guys have been so great. Our journey to Florida is almost at a close, so I’d just like to remind you all to double and triple check that you have all of your belongings. If you’re going to leave things behind, I really need a new iPod and I’d love a pair of sensible shoes. Be sure to thank the lovely Allison and regal Lydia of your flight crew tonight and know that, despite not getting to see them up close, your Captain and co-pilot are also very handsome.”

Boyd smiles sleepily and Derek’s brow is furrowed in pain, but he’d like to smile at that. Stiles is annoying, but Derek has sort of grown to appreciate his red-eye MC persona.

+

After one particularly rough landing, Stiles comes in to check on Derek and Boyd.

Boyd looks worriedly over Derek’s shoulder to signal Stiles’ concern. Stiles crouches next to the Captain’s seat and asks,

"Hey, you doing okay, boss man?"

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have a migraine going? You kind of look like your head might explode."

"Thanks," Derek grumbles, in too much pain to say much else.

Stiles tells them to wait a second and runs back out into the cabin. He returns with his satchel and shakes a bottle of Trazadone at him.

"This. This will help, okay? It’s non-drowsy too."

Derek doesn’t move, looks hesitant to trust him, so Stiles runs back out and returns with a mug of tea. He smiles gently while he hands it to Derek.

Boyd looks curiously on them before excusing himself, saying he’ll be back before their next take-off. Derek sniffs the tea, lets the steam coming from it fill his sinuses and widen them a little. His ears pop just a tiny bit and relieve some of the tension under his skin.

"I put sugar in there," Stiles tells him, "It’s English Breakfast. It won’t wire you like coffee, but it will help keep you awake. You gotta see a doctor if your headaches keep on like this."

Derek tilts his head at Stiles, contemplating him.

"Jackson made you sound like a cartoon villain."

Stiles smirks and looks down at his shoes, “Oh. Yeah, well, I didn’t make life easy for him.”

"Why?" Derek asks.

"He was a jerk," Stiles answers, "He ordered me around like I was his personal servant, he threatened to get me fired every time I had any fun… I also heard him refer to me with a slur once and I haven’t let him forget it."

Derek’s brow furrows more deeply.

"You want me to kick his ass?"

Stiles laughs, very conscientious of his volume, “No, no. I’m all about watching you flex your muscles, but I do not feel like losing the only pilot I’ve enjoyed working for because he felt the need to defend my honor.”

Derek smirks, takes two of the pills handed to him and sips from his mug. He smiles at Stiles, sees the way Stiles’ eyes move to his mouth.

"Thank you."

Stiles stands up, rubbing at the back of his head nervously, “Yeah, no problem. I’ll, uh — I’m gonna go help the girls clean up. Take a quick cat nap before the next flight. I’ll come in to check on you soon.”

Derek smiles sweetly at him, watches in fascination as Stiles’ face fills up with a blotchy, red blush and then he’s out the door. 

+

A few pleasant weeks pass, Stiles always has pain killers on hand and he checks in on Derek a lot.

He often stands in the doorway of the cockpit, his hip cocked to the side, his arms crossed, making the buttons on his tight uniform shirt strain. He spends a lot of time on the mic singing Captain Hale’s praises and detailing how handsome he is.

"Oh, Chicago flight 114, you guys have no idea how much you just lucked out. You just boarded _Captain Hale’s_ plane. You are now in his distractingly handsome and capable hands.”

Derek smiles at the lit up dashboard and Boyd smirks knowingly.

+

After another tough landing through a storm, Derek listens to the mic click on.

"Here’s to hoping you’re alive, Boston flight 675 — please remain seated while Captain Hale and the Crash Crew bring what remains of the aircraft to a screeching halt against the gate. Once the tire smoke has cleared and the emergency sirens are silenced, we’ll be glad to open the doors for you and from there you can pick your way through the wreckage to the terminal. Your mildly injured flight crew would like to thank you all for risking your lives with us today. And, the next time you get the reckless impulse to blast yourself through the sky in a pressurized metal tube, we hope you’ll think of Alpha Airlines." 

Derek looks up at the ceiling, praying for patience while Boyd chuckles to himself.

Then Boyd is clicking on the cockpit mic and announcing,

"This is your co-pilot speaking; why don’t we give a round of applause for Stiles, our in-flight entertainment."

There’s a round of applause that’s dulled by the shut door, but Derek can see in his mind’s eye how flustered Stiles must be. He smiles at Boyd.

+

The plane has been de-boarded and Boyd has left to go home. Derek leans back in his seat, sighing tiredly while he listens to Stiles whistle. At some point, he sends Allison and Lydia away, telling them that it’s late and to go home. After some fuss, they leave and Derek realizes that Stiles doesn’t know he’s still on board.

The mic clicks on.

"Good evening, empty plane, this is your flight attendant Stiles, desperately grasping at normalcy and aggressively rejecting adulthood. Yes, I know, very impressive - for my next trick, I will weep loudly about my student loans that ultimately meant nothing and at the same time, jump to unlikely and anger-driven conclusions about other people’s intentions. Yes, thank you, thank you."

Derek snorts and shuts his eyes to listen.

"Empty plane, you are one swell ride. But you know who I’d like to ride? Captain Hale."

Derek’s brows spring up and Stiles chuckles,

"Oh, sorry, you’re right, plane, I didn’t give you enough time to guess. Don’t get me wrong, I’m really glad he’s in the pilot’s seat, because I trust that man to fly, but it’s such a waste that no one gets to see his face while he’s in that cockpit all day."

Derek’s eyes open slowly while Stiles sighs wistfully into the mic.

"His eyes… oh, man. They’re… they’re like eight different colors. And his face — especially when he lets that stubble grow, I mean, _Christ_. How do people even get that kind of genetic structure? And he’s got these fingers that I can’t stop thinking about — and his ass in his uniform, I mean…”

He hears Stiles shuffle around on one of the seats, like he’s settling in.

"So, listen, plane — I’ve got this one fantasy about Captain Hale I can’t get out of my mind — "

Derek stands up at that, knowing he’s heard too much as it is and he doesn’t mean to scare Stiles, but Stiles’ back is turned and there’s no way for him to warn the kid.

"Oh my God!" Stiles yelps when Derek’s hand comes down on his shoulder.

Stiles looks wide-eyed at him and then says in a much sadder and embarrassed tone, “…oh my God.”

Derek tries to give Stiles a reassuring smile, but Stiles’ face is already blushing and his mouth is opening and closing with a struggle for words.

Derek takes the mic out of Stiles’ hand, places it back on its hook on the wall and leans down to kiss Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles moans against him and brings his hands up to pet and hold Derek’s face. Derek moves to sit on Stiles’ lap and Stiles makes a grateful and surprised noise when he feels Derek get settled against him. 

When their kiss breaks so they can catch their breaths, Stiles’ eyes are half-lidded and gazing into Derek’s with flattered bewilderment. Derek smiles against Stiles’ lips and says,

"I could get used to this kind of in-flight entertainment."

Stiles laughs and pulls him back in to kiss him again.

  



End file.
